


Art for "The King Who Was, and Is, and Who Shall Come Again"

by haemodye



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arthurian, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang 2019, Community: cap_ironman, Fanart, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemodye/pseuds/haemodye
Summary: An Arthurian Legend AU for the Cap/Iron-Man RBB 2019.





	Art for "The King Who Was, and Is, and Who Shall Come Again"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellid (Ellidfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidfics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The King Who Was, and Is, and Who Shall Come Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034437) by [Ellidfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidfics/pseuds/Ellidfics). 



> Edit: Final art has been posted!
> 
> My amazing and indefatigable author for this one was Ellid, and I say that because she got into a major car accident, hurt her wrist and her neck, and then still managed to push her fic through. Genuinely v. wild and inspiring. Pls go look at her accompanying fic, which is linked above. It’s told in epic ode style, and it’s a really unique and fun read. I don’t know that I’ve ever really read a fanwork like it.
> 
> This work can be found on tumblr [here](https://haemodye.tumblr.com/post/185305693101/at-last-here-is-the-2nd-capiron-man-rbb-work-i), and also on DW [here]()!

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone pls appreciate how difficult chain mail is to paint. That is all.


End file.
